Ignored
by Fuji-Kumori
Summary: OOC. Lately, Hibiya has been ignoring Delic and he decides to take action. Horrible summary, I know. As always, rated T. *I Don't Own Durarara Or The AlterEgos.* I got this idea from a vidyah I watched a long time ago. I neglected to finish it though. I don't remember what it was called.


**AN: **First time writing a DeliHibi, so probably OOC, well, it is. And I don't really know what their outfit is really like, I'm just describing it off a picture. And for the horse, I'm just guessing.

Ignored

It was very early in the afternoon, with the sky still very clear of clouds and the sun still shining very bright. There were several people in the private, wide open space, behind Prince Hibiya-Sama's castle. On top a White horse, was a Golden-eyed man, with a 'princely' outfit. He had a Golden yellow cape, crown, gloves and boots. He had a Beige shirt over a long-sleeve, white shirt. He also had Black shorts over White and Black trousers. The White horse itself had a White mask, and a White cape. Following the prince on a horse, was a lonely, Pink-eyed Delic. He had a full-on White, tuxedo, with a Pink undershirt, and Black tie. The buttons of the jacket were Pink, and his White shoes were edged with Pink. He also had Pink headphones on.

"Come on, Chibiya!" Delic whined.

"I said no, commoner. Can't you see that I'm busy?" Hibiya snapped. "And _don't_ call me that!"

After his last attempt of, like a billion times, Delic finally gave up and groaned, leaving Shitsuo alone with his boyfriend, Hibiya. _Chibi-Chan has always been like this, since a couple weeks after we've started dating and when he asked me to move out of the Heiwajima household and in with him. It had passed about 3 months since that time. Out of all the thousands of girls, that want me, I had chosen him. And we don't spend any time together anymore, and I'm tired of it. I also had quit my host job for him, and he still acts like this. _

xx

"Hey Chibi-Chan," Delic greeted Hibiya, as he looked up from his throne in the main area. "How 'bout we go to dinner tonight, just me and you?" He suggested hopefully, for alone time with him.

"Of course not," Hibiya hissed. "I will _not_ eat commoners' food."

Knowing that it was futile, Delic scoffed as he left the room, saying, "Then don't bother me, not even for dinner."

Xx

_The sun had set, but the moon still had yet to rise.* _Delic thought to himself. _How the sun and moon is like now, reminds me of me and Chibi-Chan._

Xx

Hibiya walked up to his room for the night, right after dinner. He was satisfied at how the day went, deciding it was enough for that day. He had finished up his paperwork, done his lessons, rode Alfred and Alfred has been cleaned up right after. Of course, completely unaware of how different Delic acted today, he had prepared himself to go to bed. When he had climbed into his bed, only then he realized that Delic wasn't there.

When he had laid down, he did not feel the dip of the bed when Delic usually laid on his side, nor his warmth. Hibiya turned to his right, and peeled back the blanket. His eyes widened, seeing that it was empty. _I knew something was wrong!_

_Where is he? _Hibiya thought, as he sat up in his bed. Despite what Hibiya says to Delic, he actually cared and wanted to be with him. But he would never say that to him. _He's probably mad at me, at how I treated him today._ He had remembered how he treated Delic, without respect and just left him alone, even if he was a Prince, Delic _was_ his boyfriend after all.

Xx

_By now, the moon had risen over the horizon without the sun in it's wake.**_ Delic thought, as he shut his phone right after the call he just had made. _He should be in bed right now._

xx

"Shitsuo!" Hibiya called. Moments later, a Blonde haired, Black eyed man appeared, who wore a butler's outfit.

"Yes, Prince Hibiya-Sama?" He had answered.

"Go get Delic for me, he's in his room."

"Yes, Prince Hibiya-Sama." He answered, as he bowed, then left his bedroom.

After awhile, Shitsuo came back and without Delic, I may add. "Delic-San is not in his room."

"Where's Delic?" Hibiya muttered to himself, as he felt a pain in his chest.

"Perhaps he has left the castle, his things are not there." He commented, hearing Hibiya's question.

"WHAT?!" Hibiya shouted, causing Shitsuo to jump.

_He must be very worried about Delic-San. It is very out of character for Prince Hibiya-Sama to do this._

"Go tell the guards to go find him, _now!_" Hibiya growled. '_Why'd you leave me all alone?_'

Xx

"Hey Delic." A voice called for him, from behind him.

"Huh?" He turned around, to see his Red-eyed brother, Tsukishima. "Yes, Tsuki-nii?"

"H-how come you're here, and n-not with Hibiya?" He asked, with concern in his voice, but mostly nervousness. "D-did you two g-get into a fight?"

"You could say that." He replied as he stood up and walked towards the door, as he checked to make sure that he had his keys and wallet, with his yen inside. "I'm heading out, I've got something to do."

"O-okay, I'll tell them."

Delic wandered around the city, taking in what he had missed. He needed to get his Host job back and no one was going to stop him. When he finally arrived at the Host Club, he was greeted by old co-workers who became friends. They were saying things like, 'Hey Delic, 'What's up,' 'How's it going' and 'We've missed you!' A few hugged him too.

"Oh? I feel so flattered and loved~" He said in a cheerful voice. "By the way, have you seen the boss?"

"He's in the back."

"K, thanks buddy!" He then went to the back, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A voice shouted beyond the door. When the door opened, he had seen a tan guy, with lush Blonde hair, in a full on White suit. "Oh, Delic! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"I haven't seen you in awhile either, Ichaicha***-Kun."

"Is there anything you need?"

"Actually, there is. I was wondering if that I could have my job back."

"Really? Well alright!" He said cheerfully. "I'll make it happen. I'll call you later to tell you when you're shift starts."

After having the conversation with his boss, Ichaicha, Delic had immediately walked out of the club, only to meet a childhood friend of his. He had immediately smiled at seeing his old friend, as he remembered all that had happened between them and how they both felt. _Who knew leaving Chibi-Chan would be the greatest decision ever~_

Xx

"What do you mean, 'they can't find him'?! Look again! Look at all the places that he's most likely to be at!" Hibiya shouted at his butler, Shituso.

Right now, Hibiya was going crazy without his Delic, he just missed him very much. He was in a Panic, cause Delic was no where to be found, and he was sure that he was with

"Now go! Tell them to look again!" He shouted, as gestured Shitsuo to leave the room.

"Yes, Prince Hibiya-Sama." He answered, as he bowed to him, then left room, with the door closed.

Hibiya sighed as he looked down at the picture frame he was holding. Inside the frame, was a picture of both him and Delic. The picture was taken back when they had just started dating. They both looked the same as they did now, but the only difference was that they looked happy and 'together,' unlike know.

_Is it my fault?_ Hibiya thought unhappily. _It probably is…I have been, well, I guess neglecting him._

Xx

Hibiya's butler, Shitsuo and several guards marched through the city, earning stares out of fear and curiosity, all knowing that they were from Hibiya's castle. Rumors had already spread though Ikebukuro, that Prince Hibiya was looking for a special someone, which people just assumed that was his lover.

But they were right.

They had been looking for Delic all this time. But there search had come to an end.

They had spotted Delic across the street, from what seems like a Host club. And he was with a girl too.

_Prince Hibiya is not going like this. _He then mentally sighed and gestured the guards to follow. They then silently and cautiously walked over to them. _Seems like they didn't notice us yet._

When the stood before them, Shitsuo and the guards kneeled to bow.

"Delic-San," Shitsuo said, gaining their attention.

When Delic turned around, he groaned in frustration as he realized that they were sent by Hibiya.

"Prince Hibiya-Sama requests for us to bring you back to the castle."

"I'm not going back, even you should know that, you're my cousin, Shitsuo. You know me well enough that I won't go back. And that I will not change my mind."

Xx

"What?!" Hibiya hissed.

"He told us that he's never coming back. My deepest apologies, Prince Hibiya-Sama." Shitsuo restated, as he and the rest bowed to him.

Hibiya then stood up an rushed past them as he pushed them aside. "Out of the way!" He yelled at them. "Useless! The lot of them!" He muttered, trying to cover up the hurt and the feeling of being abandoned by him.

Xx

Hibiya's eyes brightened up in excited, but immediately dulled afterwards, when seeing a Long, Blonde-haired girl with him. She wore a Tight, Black, mini-skirt with a White, strapless shirt that showed, _a lot_ of skin. Also with Silver hoop-earrings and Black high heels. Seeing him with a girl like _that_, well any girl for that matter, made, surprisingly, Hibiya burn Red with jealousy.

He then marched right over to where Delic and that girl. "Commoner!" Hibiya yelled, still Red.

They both turned towards the voice to see a scowling Hibiya with a Red face.

"Hmm?"

"I command you to get back to the castle this instant! And don't you _dare_ defy me!" Hibiya yelled, with his cheeks burning red with jealousy. It was obvious that Hibiya didn't want to lose Delic. But that's what exactly made Delic scowl.

"Tch." A scowl showed on Delic's face as he glared at him. What made him think that he wanted to still be with him? Hibiya was paying attention only _after_ he left him, not _before._ Who says that Hibiya won't ignore him again. And that made him scowl again. "_No._"

"_What?!_" He growled. '_Why? Why won't he come back to me? Isn't looking for him all through the town, enough?_' "Delic, I _said_-"

"And, I don't care!" He growled, shocking both the girl and Hibiya. "I'm tired of your BS! You treat me like I'm nothing! And you prefer a stupid _horse_ over me. And get a clue! It's over! O-V-E-R, over!"

"B-but I-" He stuttered, utterly confused at what Delic had just said. Tears brimmed his eyes as Delic decided to leave him behind, and go with the girl. "D-Delic!" He cried out to him, only to be ignored. "Delic!" He just kept on walking with the girl latched onto his arm. "DELIC!" He screamed out to him, as he burst out crying, while dropping to his knees.

Xx

Sun=Delic

Moon=Hibiya

The sun had set=Means that Delic left

But the moon still had yet to rise=Means that Hibiya didn't notice that Delic left

The moon had risen over the horizon without the sun in it's wake=Means that Hibiya realized that Delic is gone

Ichaicha means flirt, according to the English to Japanese dictionary online.

Xx

Puffy Bunny: I have depressing ideas.

Delic: Yeah, why'd yah hav to do that? I love Hibiya oh so very much!

Hibiya: You better, 'cause you're _not_ leaving me.

Puffy Bunny: OOC? Maybe. Sucky ending? Yep.


End file.
